


We Three Supernatural Beings

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas, Gen, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Kira take Malia carolling for the first time since she became human. A bit of fun.</p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day four. Prompt: Carolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three Supernatural Beings

Malia wasn't sure what all the fuss was about, really. She had vague memories of carolling with her family, but they were fuzzy. She couldn’t even tell which of the memories were real, and which she had pieced together from what people had told her. 

Lydia had organised it all. She said it was a girls day out, and a chance to unwind and have fun. Malia had no idea how standing in the snow and singing at strangers was supposed to be fun. Must be another of those human things she was still adjusting to. 

She arrived at Lydia’s house at 4pm. Lydia opened the door and gave her a quick once-over. “Yes, I think it’s about right.” 

She pulled Malia by the hand and into the bedroom. Kira was already there, fastening the buttons on a white blouse. A red sweater was lying on the bed next to her. 

“Hey, Malia, you’re right on time. Your outfit is over there.” She gestured to the cupboard, where a matching white blouse, red sweater, and black wooden skirt were hanging. “Lydia’s great with this stuff, I’m sure she got your size.”

“I have to wear that?” Malia asked. 

“Yes, of course. Matching outfits is half the fun,” Lydia replied, matter-of-factly. 

Malia shrugged, and got dressed, not bothering to move into the adjacent bathroom before stripping down. Once she was done, she let Lydia do her hair and makeup. For the final touch, she added a hair pin with holly and a festive piece of ribbon. It was almost 6pm by the time they were all ready.

They each had a lyric book and headed out to the street. The plan was to head around the block, knock on a few doors, then go back to Lydia’s house for cocoa. They would sing three songs at each house - the same three songs, so that Malia would have a chance to learn them. Deck The Halls, Jingle Bells, and We Wish You A Merry Christmas. If Malia learned fast enough, they could try some more complicated ones. 

At the first house, the occupant slammed the door as soon as they started singing. Charming. 

The second house let them get through an entire song first, then curtly said “thanks” and shut the door.

The third house was an older couple, wearing matching green knitted sweaters with reindeer on them. They smiled, gave the girls some chocolate, and wished them well. 

Malia wasn’t sure how many houses they went to overall, but she quickly picked up the three songs they had chosen, and asked if they could try something new. She gave Joy to the World and Away In A Manger her all. 

The man at the next house requested Silent Night - it was his favourite. Kira hummed the first few bars, and Malia recognised the melody, so they thought they’d give it a shot. 

“Silent night, holy night,” the girls began.

“All is…”

“No, wait, stop, I can’t do that,” Malia interrupted. 

The man looked confusedly between the three. 

“It’s too high. Voices aren’t meant to do that.”

The man laughed heartily. “That’s ok, I’m sure I’ll hear it plenty of times before christmas.” He gave them each a fruit mince pie and sent them off with a “Merry christmas!” 

For the first time that night, Malia smiled. 

When they had finally had enough, Lydia declared that it was time to go home, invite the boys over, and watch some cheesy holiday specials on TV. 

As they gathered around the fire in Lydia’s living room, Malia fiddled with the pie the man had given her. She hated fruit mince pies, wasn’t sure why they were even eaten, but somehow this one felt different. It didn’t feel just like a piece of pastry with bad raisins inside, it felt… special. 

She held it to her lips and took a bite. Which she spat back out again. Nope, still disgusting. She took a sip of the hot cocoa Lydia had made, then curled up against Stiles. 

It felt good to be part of a pack.


End file.
